I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical fibre disbribution and in particular but not exclusively to branched networks for optical telecommunications.
II. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Presently optical fibres are utilised in trunk lines for telecommunications but it is desirable to have optical transmission within other points in a network, such as in branches between an exchange and a subscriber. Elements in such branches need to be reliable under the extremes of ambient temperature and to permit broad spectrum transmission over the range of wavelengths utilised, ususally 1300 to 1550 nm. It is also necessary to ensure that minimum losses occur due to microbending as optical fibres emerge from branching elements such as couplers.